Allure Immune Harry
by Magic Blue
Summary: Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui poussait les gars dans le Grand Hall à baver sur eux-même alors que les étudiantes de Beauxbatons entraient. Mais il avait mieux appris que laisser une opportunité passée. Il vola rapidement le sandwich de Ron. C'était délicieux.


**Allure Immune Harry**

By Racke

Traduit par Magic Blue

* * *

Disclaimer : Le monde de HP ne n'appartient pas, cet Os n'ont plus (j'ai eu la permission pour le traduire) et je ne reçois pas d'argent :'(

Ma seule récompense : pouvoir partager les fics que j'aime, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Enjoy !

* * *

XXX

Harry fronça les sourcils, se concentrant sur la sorcière blonde face à lui tandis qu'il essayait de découvrir pourquoi toutes les personnes autour d'elle semblaient sur le point de baver. Aucune réponse valable en lui venait à l'esprit.

Elle était jolie, il lui accordait ça. Elle paraissait aussi d'être assez consciente par la manière qu'elle s'en servait à son avantage, donc il pouvait comprendre qu'elle pouvait être jugée comme ''manifestement séduisante''. Mais elle ne l'était pas au point de baver, non ?

Ce qui rendait cela encore plus étrange était que certaines filles autour d'elle commencèrent à adopter le même regard que les garçons.

Ron était totalement paumé, ignorant la nourriture lui faisant face d'une façon qui rendait Harry assez effrayer par une fin du monde imminente. Hermione la suivait aussi des yeux, mais paraissait plus gênée qu'autre chose. Comme si elle se retrouvait un peu jalouse du fait qu'elle ne puisse faire réagir les garçons comme ça.

Harry essaya de trouver une réponse à toutes ces bizarreries qui l'entourait, mais ne pouvait arriver à rien. Il n'avait pas été aussi confus depuis que Ron avait sauté hors de son siège pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Cette pensée lui fit écho. Ron avait seulement réagi de cette façon car il y avait des vélanes à ce moment, et bien que Harry n'avait pas réussi à trouver ce qu'il y avait de séduisant dans ces créatures-oiseaux qui semblaient prêt à lui arracher la peau du visage, on lui avait dit qu'elles avaient quelque chose appelée ''allure'' qui causait d'étranges réactions chez les hommes.

Était-il possible d'être seulement en parti vélane ? Se demanda silencieusement Harry à lui-même. Être capable de s'accoupler en dehors de la race humaine expliquerait certainement pourquoi le professeur Flitwick était si petit, ou Hagrid si grand, et la magie y était sûrement mêlée d'une façon ou d'une autre donc il doutait fortement de l'impossibilité de la thèse.

S'accordant silencieusement avec lui-même à cette hypothèse logique, Harry regarda à nouveau la sorcière en parti vélane blonde, uniquement pour découvrir qu'elle le fixait avec un petit froncement de sourcil.

Harry cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un lui prête attention pour une quelconque raison, mais elle choisit ce moment pour renifler fortement avant de s'asseoir, ignorant son existence.

Harry prit un instant, essayant de rejouer les derniers moments dans sa tête, avant d'arriver à une conclusion évidente. La bonde était une femme. Manifestement, elle n'était pas supposée être sensée.

Satisfait par sa réponse, Harry tourna son attention sur la nourriture, prit avantage de l'air distrait de son ami à ventre sur patte pour remplir son propre plat.

XXX

« Ne suis-je pas attirante ? » Fleur Delacour l'avait coincé un peu plus tard.

Harry releva un sourcil à la question, ne comprenant pas réellement pourquoi elle lui demandait à lui alors qu'il y avait une pelée de gens autour pour lui sortir un tas de compliments, de ce qu'il en avait observé.

« Je ne crois pas que l'on ait été introduit. » Dit-il à la place, essayant d'insinuer la soudaineté de sa demande.

« Je suis Fleur Delacour. » Dit-elle d'une voie douce et trompeuse tandis qu'elle essayait de garder son agacement au minimum. « Et tu es Harry Potter, oui ? Je t'ai posé une question, non ? »

« Miss Delacour, vous êtes très attirante. » Il tentait d'éviter toutes confrontations, on lui avait dit que la flatterie lui permettrait d'empêcher les femmes d'être énervé contre lui. « Puis-je demander ce qui a suscité cette question ? » Il essayait d'être poli.

« Tu ne baves pas, Harry Potter. » Déclara-t-elle d'une manière très simple. « Je veux savoir pourquoi. »

Harry se demanda brièvement si les français étaient impolis en général ou si cette fille était un cas spécial, avant d'effacer cette pensée, il se sentait d'une certaine façon rafraîchi d'être exposé à une personne étant impolie face à lui plutôt qu'en parlant dans son dos. Le fait que les insultes ne soient pas lancées Malfoy et ses amis, était aussi pas une mauvaise chose.

« Tu n'es pas _si_ jolie. » Déclara-t-il simplement, sentant que l'honnêteté directe pourrait jouer en sa faveur, si elle allait continuer avec cette attitude.

« Oh ? » Ses sourcils s'étaient relevés, et l'on pouvait apercevoir un bref signe de défiance dans ses yeux. « Peux-tu me dire, à quel point je dois être jolie pour que tu baves ? »

Harry pensa qu'il devait avoir un brin de sarcasme dans cette phrase mais il haussa des épaules. « J'sais pas, jamais vraiment penser à ça. »

Cho Chang était jolie, très jolie, pas pas jolie au point de faire de lui un toutou bavant sur son passage. Regarder, définitivement. Baver, non.

En fait, il ne pouvait s'imaginer personne sur qui il baverait. Un certain nombre de filles peut le faire rougir, maintenant qu'il y pensait, mais personne ne le ferait baver.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas _intéressé_ par les filles, mais plutôt qu'il avait appris qu'il était impoli de baver sur quelqu'un -surtout à cause de Vernon et Dudley qui le feraient justement- et il ne voulait pas vraiment être impoli. Il imaginait cependant qu'arriverait un jour où il serait distrait de sa politesse par une assez jolie fille. Ou une fille assez dévêtue, il serait sûrement distrait dans les deux cas.

Fleur le fixait d'un regard incrédule, ne croyant clairement pas certaines parties de sa réponse.

« Je n'ai pas réellement eu beaucoup de temps à y consacrer. » Admit Harry. « Des gens n'arrêtent pas d'essayer de me tuer, ce qui est finalement assez coûteux en temps. »

Bien sûr, ça ne prenait pas en compte le fait qu'il se connaissait assez bien pour admettre en silence que les Durley avaient sévèrement atteints ses capacités sociales, et que c'était plus comme s'il avait une terreur inconsciente inscrite au fond de lui comme quoi les personnes qu'il aimait pouvaient mourir ou commencer à le haïr parce qu'il était un monstre inutile. L'abus n'a pas à être physique pour laisser des cicatrices.

Encore, ce n'était rien qui ne pouvait être ignoré avec un peu de sarcasme et d'esprit. L'humour noir était encore amusant, après tout.

Avec un râle de colère, Fleur Delacour tourna sur ses talons et s'en alla, en ayant eu manifestement assez de sa charmante compagnie. Ou pouvait aussi avoir décider qu'il était un menteur et donc de ne pas gaspiller son temps.

Harry pesa brièvement son béguin pour Cho, après cette étrange conversation avec la sorcière française, et vint à la conclusion qu'il pensait toujours que Cho était plus jolie, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Fleur l'attirait. Possiblement le fait qu'elle avait jeté des mains en l'air et semblait crier silencieusement de rage à la stupidité du genre masculin.

Cette pensée le fit sourire.

XXX

Hermione lui lança un regard de reproche alors qu'il volait le sandwich de Ron pendant que le rouquin était distrait par la part-vélane.

Harry répondit par un sourire espiègle que Sirius lui avait forcé -par correspondance- à pratiquer devant un miroir. C'était apparemment une tradition Potter. Ou une tradition Maraudeurs, Sirius n'avait pas été très clair sur ce point, mais Harry avait été coincé à Privet Drive et s'était ennuyé à mourir. Donc il l'avait pratiqué de toute façon.

Assez étrangement, Hermione ne vacilla pas le moins du monde, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait soit besoin de plus d'entraînement ou alors Hermione était en réalité immunisée au charme. Ce qui avait du sens, considérant qu'elle était une créature de logique et livres, le charme personnel devait jouer une minuscule part dans la façon dont elle voyait le monde...

Tousse Gilderoy Lockhart Tousse.

En admettant, même Hermione avait ses défauts, mais c'était encore plus le cas de ses précieux livres étalés autour d'elle, même si elle _avait_ à un certain point été entendue commenter les fesses de l'homme inutile. C'était un commentaire positif, Harry se rappela, mais il avait bien heureusement effacé les détails.

XXX

Dumbledore attrapa un quatrième bout de parchemin qui était sorti de la Coupe de Feu. « Harry Potter » Lut-il, ses yeux se durcissant alors qu'ils se posaient sur le dernier Potter.

Harry décida ici et maintenant qu'il avait besoin d'un avocat. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait réellement poursuivre quelqu'un, ou qu'il se trouvait assez riche pour en garder un autour pour les coups durs, mais plutôt pour le fait qu'il semblait -à son horreur manifeste- qu'être choisi lui avait garanti la colère de tout Poudlard.

Ron le fixait avec des yeux qui clamait une jalousie rejaillissante, les Poufsouffles le regardaient avec rage qu'on leur ait à nouveau volé les feux des rampes, les Serpentards semblaient en général dégoûtés du fait qu'il n'ait toujours pas réussi à se faire tuer -ce qui était leur expression par défaut- et ce foutu Albus Dumbledore semblait tout à fait convaincu qu'il avait fait tout ça juste pour foutre la merde.

C'était pour cela que Harry voulait un avocat. Cependant il se dit qu'il pouvait aussi bien régler cela tout de suite.

« Moi, Harry James Potter, jure sur ma vie et ma magie que je ne sais pas de quelle manière mon nom est entré dans la Coupe, ainsi soit-il. »Proclama-t-il d'une voix calme tout en ignorant les tentatives du Directeur pour le faire arrêter de parler. « Je voudrais de plus déclarer que je ne veux vraiment rien avoir à faire à cela. »

Il avait réellement prévu de ne _pas_ presque se faire tuer cette année, mais alors, peut-être qu'il y aurait quelque chose à dire sur les traditions. Même si ce ''quelque chose'' était seulement pour maudire le fait que c'était une chose récurrente.

Bien sûr, son serment d'innocence, ne fit rien pour arrêter les regards, ni pour empêcher Dumbledore de le faire participer au tournoi.

Ça n'arrêta pas non plus Fleur Delacour de lui jeter un regard haineux, comme si elle souhaitait ardemment qu'il s'enflamme spontanément. Bien étrangement, cela améliora un peu son humeur. Elle n'arrêterait jamais de le divertir.

XXX

La première pensée _cohérente _de Harry, quand il réalisa qu'il allait devoir affronter des dragons, fut les mots ''Norbert me manque''.

Ce n'était pas dû au fait que le petit monstre soit parvenu d'une façon ou d'une autre à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur froid et calculateur, mais plutôt à la certitude que Norbert ne pouvait possiblement pas avoir _autant_ grandi depuis sa première année.

Sa deuxième pensée _cohérente_ a été à peu près ''Je vais avoir besoin qu'une plus grosse baguette''.

Sa première _réel_ pensée fut plus au moins dans l'esprit de ''guééh*''.

Clairement, il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, mais, hé, il était un ado, et on devrait ignorer son manque d'impassibilité ou au moins le cacher du public.

Merde, il allait avoir besoin d'un plan pour gérer la grande, grosse, vicieuse, effrayante bestiole et résistante à la magie.

XXX

Harry prit une grande inspiration alors qu'il entrait finalement lui aussi dans l'arène.

Il aurait vraiment aimé que ce tournoi soit reporté jusqu'à sa crise de la quarantaine, mais il supposait que ce serait trop demandé.

La journée était ensoleillée, il pouvait sentir comme _quelque chose_ qui brûlait -il essaya vraiment de son mieux pour ne pas faire attention en quoi ce _quelque chose_ pouvait consister- et il y avait un très grand et très colérique dragon de l'autre côté de l'enclos.

Harry se rappela sa première _réelle_ pensée quand il réalisa qu'il allait faire face à un dragon. Mais il était un Gryffondor, et le Basilic l'avait plutôt bien préparé dans l'art de ne pas perdre le contrôle de sa vessie à cette vue.

Une autre profonde inspiration, et Harry était prêt à appeler son balais.

Le dragon avait _beaucoup_ de dents pointues, songea Harry avec un air détaché plutôt horrifiant, surtout quand un dragon vous soufflait un torrent de flammes dessus.

S'abritant précipitamment derrière une des roches accommodement dispersés dans l'arène, Harry se demanda si invoquer quelque chose aussi hautement inflammable qu'un balais était vraiment une de ses meilleurs idées.

Il cligna des yeux.

Ce n'était pas _son_ idée.

C'était l'idée de _Fol Œil._

Fol Œil qui appréciait lui lancer le sortilège de Imperium, qui faisait rebondir Draco Malfoy du sol au plafond transformé en fouine, qui était clairement fou, au moins à un certain degré et presque assurément paranoïaque.

Fol Œil qui faisait parti de la faculté. La même faculté qui_ n'était pas autorisée à aider son Champion_ selon les règles. Ces mêmes règles qui avaient aussi affirmées qu'il avait l'obligation de participer dans ce tournois ou qu'il serait dépossédé_ de sa magie_.

Cela ne ferait-il pas plus de sens qu'une punition pour briser une règle soit équivalent à un autre ? Et cela ne voudrait-il pas dire que malgré la paranoïa sans fin de Moody, il serait prêt à risquer de perdre sa magie afin d'aider Harry à trouver un plan ?

Harry fit une pause tandis qu'un schéma singulier voire presque bizarre commençait à se dessiner dans son esprit.

Première année, le prof de DCFM essaya de le tuer alors qu'il voulait ramener Voldemort à la vie. Deuxième année, le prof de DCFM essaya de détruire son esprit parce qu'il avait prouvé qu'il était un risque contre la continuité de sa célébrité. Troisième année, le prof de DCFM avait oublié de mentionner que le -techniquement innocent- dangereux tueur qui voulait sa peau était un animagus, et qu'il n'avait pas bu sa potion Tue-Loup avant d'aller le sauver, une nuit de pleine lune.

Harry appréciait Rémus. Vraiment. Mais il fallait admettre que l'homme n'avait pas vraiment été raisonnable en dehors de ses classes.

La première fois, c'est une coïncidence, la deuxième une continuation et la troisième un schéma défini. Et selon ce schéma, Fol Œil allait essayer et le tuer cette année.

Le même Fol Œil qui l'avait aidé à définir ce plan.

Le plan dont il commençait sérieusement à penser être remarquablement attardé. Ce putain de truc avait des ailes de _naissance ! _Aucun moyen qu'il parvient à le battre sur son terrain !

Ainsi Harry abandonna rapidement son plan précédent d'invoquer son balais, et décida de tenter autre chose. Quelque chose de simple, quelque chose d'inattendu, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas été mentionnée par une personne qui, selon le schéma, essayait de le tuer !

« Accio Œuf Dorée ! » Cria-t-il, décidant d'au moins essayer et après ignorer quiconque se moquant de lui pour sa tentative.

Rien ne se passa.

C'était dommage, réellement. Durement inattendu, mais toujours dommage.

Donc, plan différent. Pas de balais, pas d'œuf.

Distraction ? Bonne idée, mais comment distraire un dragon géant ?

Il fredonna avec prévenance, tandis qu'il s'asseyait derrière un rocher sûr, ayant seulement sorti sa baguette en voulant invoquer l'œuf. Verpey ne semblait pas ravi avec le refuge plutôt pacifique de Harry en plein milieu de l'épreuve. Mais Harry commençait à se sentir relativement tranquille.

Le dragon était enchaîné au sol afin qu'il ne puisse pas venir et le manger, et son lance-flamme ne faisait pas grand chose à part le faire sentir enfermer dans un sauna.

Certes, être enfermé dans un sauna avec ses vêtements n'était pas la plus plaisante des expériences, mais il n'allait pas risquer d'abandonner son abris temporaire à moins qu'il soit muni d'un bon plan.

« Expecto Patronum ! » Et ça pouvait marcher comme distraction , mais ça voulait dire que Harry devait encore voler ce satané œuf dorée.

Cornedrue semblait plutôt enjoué d'aller titiller le Magyar, et Harry sentait venir une remarque assez sarcastique sur le fait qu'au moins l'un d'eux semblait s'amuser. Il l'effaça sans merci. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distrait.

Il n'allait pas partir de son 'confortable' refuge pour s'élancer sur un dragon et volait l'œuf sous son nez. Ça serait juste _stupide_. Non, il avait besoin de rester où il était, et faire venir l'œuf à lui.

Peut-être que c'était cette phase, ou la présence de Cornedrue, ou la façon dont Harry avait brièvement envisagé d'enchaîner la mère dragonne couveuse lui-même, mais soudain Harry eut un flash d'inspiration.

Un lasso.

Malheureusement, Harry ne connaissait aucun sort qui pouvait produire une telle chose, ou l'imiter, et il ne savait pas comment lancer un lasso de toute façon, donc c'était une idée assez vaine.

Sauf que Harry avait appris le charme de Bannissement en même temps que celui d'Attraction – surtout pour ne pas avoir à ramasser l'objet attiré et tourner autour de la pièce pour remettre tout en ordre après- et qu'il avait appris le charme de Glu quelques années auparavant afin d'empêcher Hermione d'ouvrir un nouveau livre au milieu beau milieu des conversations- elle avait un problème, même si elle était trop embarrassée pour l'admettre.

Donc, techniquement, il ne lui manquait plus que la corde.

« Incarcerem! » Il pointa sa baguette sur un caillou d'apparence suspect, espérant que la corde essayera quand même de s'enrouler autour de lui.

Ça fonctionna, et puisque c'était destiné à des cibles de taille humaine, ça laissa une bonne cordée par terre et qui n'était pas encore attaché à quelque chose.

Souriant follement à la pensée de réellement pour le faire, Harry ramassa les deux extrémités de la corde, jeta le charme de Glu sur l'une d'elles, et expulsa l'autre extrémité vers le nid du dragon pendant qu'il était distrait par Cornedrue.

Il devrait être souligné qu'il y avait plusieurs œufs non-dorés présents dans la nid, et que puisque Harry n'était pas le plus doué pour viser, il y avait une très grande possibilité qu'il cible le mauvais œuf avec son lasso improvisé. Il devait donc être également souligné que Harry était _Le Harry Potter_ et que la chance était _toujours_ avec lui. Même si c'était la plus obscure et tordue sorte de chance imaginable.

La corde toucha l'œuf doré, et Harry _tira_.

Il dut alors esquiver très rapidement l'œuf doré arrivant sur sa tête.

Se glissant hors de son refuge, Harry prit l'œuf, sans prendre le temps d'enlever la corde, et fit son chemin hors de l'arène aussi rapidement qu'humainement possible.

XXX

Harry marcha directement vers le groupe de sorcières françaises, sans décoller ses yeux de sa cible.

« Bonjour, est-ce que tu viendrais au Bal de Noël avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut son attention, ignorant la crispation de la fille à ces côtés.

La fille le fixa pendant un moment, ses yeux se posèrent sur la sorcière plutôt ulcérée à côté de qui elle se tenait, avant de laisser un petit sourire amusé faire son chemin à ses lèvres. « Bien sûr. »

Ainsi, Harry invita une fille, juste à côté d'une vélane, sans même avoir regardé rien qu'une fois à la beauté surnaturelle. A la grande indignation de Fleur.

XXX

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir demander à moi parmi tout le monde ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement, tandis qu'ils s'entraînaient à danser dans une salle abandonnée.

Harry essayait désespérément de ne pas lui écraser les pieds quand il répondit. « Et bien, d'abord j'ai pensé à Cho Chang – l'Attrapeuse de Serdaigle. » Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas le nom. « Parce qu'elle était jolie, et que j'avais un béguin pour elle depuis quelque temps maintenant... mais après j'ai entendu qu'elle attendait que Diggory l'invite, et considérant qu'il semblait prêt aussi, je me suis dis que je pouvais tout à fait limiter mes pertes futures. »

« Donc tu m'as choisie parce que j'étais jolie ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Non-, oui-. » Il fronça des sourcils. « Il n'y a pas de bonnes réponses à cette question, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire en coin fit son apparition sur son visage. « Non, en effet. Mais pourquoi ne pas inviter une fille que tu connais déjà ? »

« Ah, et bien, c'est assez simple. La seule fille que je connais vraiment est Hermione, et bien que je l'aime énormément, je ne pense pas que j'apprécierais l'avoir comme ma partenaire. » Il fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées. « Nous finirons juste par parler des tests, ou des droits des Elfes de Maison, ou un autre sujet sur lequel nous avons déjà discuté mainte et mainte fois. »

« Tu m'as choisie pour la conversation ? » Elle leva un sourcil vers lui.

« En parti. » Ses lèvres tressautèrent. « Je t'ai également choisie parce que regarder Fleur s'injurier envers moi est hilarant. » Admit-il sans honte. « Mais finalement, parce que tu n'avais tes yeux sur aucun garçon, donc soit tu t'en fiches soit celui qui t'intéresse n'est pas présent dans ceux capables de t'inviter. »

« C'est … une supposition logique. » Ces sourcils se froncèrent. « Je pensais ... »

« Que les Sorciers ne connaissent pas la logique ? J'ai été élevé par des moldus. » Harry sourit en coin. « Bien que, garanti, mes moldus ont toujours été plutôt stupides, donc je suis pas vraiment bon à cela. »

« Je vois. Tu avais raison en tout cas, le garçon que j'ai à l'esprit est encore en France. » Soupira-t-elle tristement.

« Et bien, je te souhaite bonne chance. » Il força son pied à s'écarter de ses orteils.

« Alors, pourquoi tu apprécies tourmenter Fleur ? » Elle souriait maintenant, attendant visiblement des potins.

Harry considéra la question pendant un moment. « Et bien, elle me fait sourire. » Répondit-il honnêtement. « C'est un grand tournois dans lequel j'ai été embarqué, et je peux sérieusement mourir à tout moment, mais juste le fait qu'elle soit en colère contre moi pour avoir pris part au tournois, c'est presque assez pour me faire accepter d'y participer. » Il haussa des épaules.

XXX

Roger David était un connard.

Harry n'était pas _entièrement_ certain pourquoi il en était convaincu mais ce gars n'arrêtait pas de l'énerver, et Harry était un gars du genre assez patient -vivant avec les Dursley, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix mais garder le meilleur- donc il était évident que cela voulait dire que le septième année devait vraiment être horrible.

Fleur semblait d'accord avec lui ce qui améliora un peu son humeur, et c'était avec amusement qu'il avait remarqué que Hermione était quand même assise à la table des Champions avec son partenaire Victor Krum, même si Harry _ne l'avait pas_ invité au Bal.

Bien sûr, rien de cela n'importait, parce que la partenaire de Harry l'avait informée de ce qu'elle attendait de lui ce soir. Elle lui avait aussi fait remarquer que cela ennuierait énormément Fleur, donc Harry avait promis d'accepter, et il ne revenait jamais sur ses mots... A moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire, ou s'il avait croisé les doigts au moment de promettre. Note à part, ses doigts avaient tendance à se croiser à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Il _avait_ après tout grandi avec les Durleys, et il avait appris plutôt rapidement qu'il était toujours bon d'avoir une échappatoire disponible. Cela rendait un tas de choses moralement moins compliqué.

Encore qu'il lui avait promis sincèrement, et donc Harry dansa sur quelques morceaux avec sa partenaire, parlant de choses frivoles qu'ils avaient déjà mentionnées, et essaya de ne pas intervenir dans le couple de Hermione qui semblait si bien se passer, même _si_ il avait prévu d'avoir quelques … mots très … désinvoltes avec la célébrité passant la soirée avec sa meilleure amie.

Il avait aussi tenté, avec beaucoup plus de succès, de ne pas faire attention à la manière horrible dont tourner la soirée de Ron. Ce dernier s'était excusé de ne pas avoir cru en lui après le dragon, vrai. Mais il ne s'était pas excusé de l'avoir abandonner quand il avait besoin de toute aide disponible.

De plus, Harry avait décidé de ne pas faire confiance au garçon, et avait rétrogradé leur amitié à 'connaissances occasionnelles', connaissances qui pourraient ou ne pourraient pas s'être connu pour un long moment avant.

Il avait fait en sorte de transmettre par les jumeaux d'arrêter toutes avances inconfortables de Mme Weasley, ou toutes autres tentatives pour presser son fils à s'excuser pour cette partie aussi. Ne laisser jamais dire que Harry ne peut pas être réfléchi.

Enfin, le Bal de Noël n'était pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'il avait craint, et les regards foudroyant que Fleur lui jetait réchauffaient immensément son cœur.

XXX

Roger David était un peu un connard, mais Fleur l'avait laissé tombé, donc il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais.

Hermione le regardait bizarrement quand il le lui expliqua, avant de lui poser un tas de questions idiotes sur ce qu'il pensait de Fleur.

Non, il n'était pas affecté par son allure. Non, il n'avait pas de fétichisme pour les trucs français. Non, il ne faisait pas particulièrement attention aux blondes – tousse, Malfoy, tousse. Non, il n'aimait pas être rabaissé. Non, il n'était pas masochiste. Non, il n'a jamais sniffé pas de dangereuses substances à aucun moment de sa vie. Non, il n'était pas attiré par les filles geignardes. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée de pourquoi elle lui posait toutes ces stupides questions.

Hermione semblait partager entre rire jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, le secouait jusqu'à ce que sa tête se détache ou pleurer. Il était vraiment content qu'elle n'est pas pleurée, à la place elle se contenta de frapper sa tête contre la table avec exaspération.

Cela lui donna l'opportunité de la réprimander sur sa tentative de meurtre contre ces précieux neurones mangeurs de livres.

Elle le frappa.

La vie était belle.

XXX

Après l'indice de Cédric – et l'aide d'un certain fantôme pervers- ce n'était pas très difficile de percer le mystère de l'œuf doré. Oui, bien sûr, il n'était pas entièrement sûr à propos de toutes les parties de la chanson, spécialement la partie du ''ce que tu manqueras le plus'', mais il était clairement question d'aller sous l'eau, se balader pendant une heure, et reprendre quelque chose aux sirènes.

Harry était encore moins enthousiaste pour la Seconde Épreuve que pour la Première. Ok, donc il n'y avait pas de dragon géant cracheur de feu, mais Harry n'avait jamais appris à nager, et maintenant ne semblait pas réellement le meilleur moment pour apprendre.

XXX

« Dobby. » Il arrêta le monologue de l'elfe avant qu'il ne s'asphyxia. « De qui _exactement_ as-tu entendu parlé d'utiliser la Branchiflore ? »

« Professeur Fol Œil et Professeur Rogue, Maître Harry Potter, Sire. » Dobby cligna ces grands yeux de chouette à lui.

Harry fit la grimace.

Alors Fol Œil essayait encore de donner un plan à Harry? Ce qui le rendait insistant, si cela élevait aussi la possibilité qu'il tentait encore de tuer Harry, exactement comme le schéma lui disait.

Évidemment, tout cela voulait dire que Harry ne serait pas capable d''utiliser en toute confiance la Branchiflore pour la prochaine Épreuve. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose... bien que cette plante aurait vraiment _été_ la seule idée qu'il ait eu jusque là.

Peut-être devrait-il passer plus de temps avec Hermione ? Elle devrait être capable de trouver quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était sensée être vraiment intelligente, après tout.

D'un autre côté, elle pensait aussi que Fol Œil n'essayait définitivement pas de le tuer, même _si_ le schéma était tout à fait logique. Elle a toujours eu un truc pour l'autorité.

XXX

Finalement, il n'a rien pu trouver de meilleur plan que la Branchiflore, bien qu'il était rapidement décidé qu'il ne devrait probablement pas placer sa confiance dans n'importe quel ingrédient magique qui aurait été à porté de Fol Œil.

Qui sait de quelle façon elle aurait pu être trafiquée ? Non, mieux valait simplement acheter la plante par catalogue, livrée via chouette. Aussi moins d'antagonisme de la part de Rogue, quoique Rogue n'avait jamais vraiment besoin d'une réelle _raison_ pour faire de sa vie un enfer.

De plus, toujours par précaution, Harry avait réalisé quelque chose de très important concernant la plante. Elle ne durait que pendant un certain temps donné. Maintenant, logiquement, il n'aurait pas besoin de plus d'une heure, puisqu'après ce sera ''trop tard, ça ne reviendra plus''. Mais s'il y réfléchissait un peu plus et considérant sa propre chance... et bien, il allait être sûr de pouvoir tenir au moins deux heures. Ça n'a jamais blessé d'être prudent quand on pouvait se le permettre.

Donc, c'était le jour J, lors d'un mois de Février glacé, qu'ils allaient plonger un coup dans un lac rempli de créatures magiques qui allaient le plus certainement essayer de les tuer.

Harry n'était pas spécialement enthousiaste à cette idée.

Bien que Fleur en maillot de bain était plutôt plaisant à observer.

En vérité, il n'était pas entièrement sûr que Cédric et Krum soient même présents. Non pas qu'il allait le dire à voix haute.

Finalement l'Épreuve commença, Fleur abordée une sorte de bulle d'air autour de sa tête, à peu prés comme Cédric, pendant que Krum avait commencé à métamorphoser sa tête en celle d'un requin.

Harry pataugea un moment dans l'eau puis mit un peu de Branchiflore dans sa bouche.

Oui, pas près impressionnant en comparaison.

XXX

Suivant la chanson, cela ne prit pas longtemps à Harry de se retrouver face à une statut à laquelle les otages étaient attachés.

Il pouvait voir Cho Chang, Hermione, Ron et une jeune fille b-

Son cœur s'arrêta. L'horreur de la situation lui fit oublier de respirer.

Puis il se rappela de Fleur en maillot de bain, quelque part derrière lui, et son cœur recommença à battre, bien que son souffle était un peu hasardeux.

Fleur était un Champion, elle allait bien. Bien qu'elle était très certainement angoissée pour la jeune fille qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à une jeune version de la quart vélane. Cette jeune fille, Harry était près à parier son argent dessus, devait être sa petite sœur.

Sentant une pointe de sympathie, avec un peu de crainte que Hermione ne soit pas secourue à temps, Harry décida qu'il pouvait se permettre de rester dans les environs un moment. Mieux valait être prudent que désolé, et qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de gagner ?

XXX

C'était presque l'heure.

L'appréhension lui serrant la poitrine, Harry espéra que Fleur n'avait pas été blessée.

Alors il coupa la corde de Ron, avant de se dépêcher d'attendre la sœur de Fleur, sachant mieux que de donner le temps aux sirènes de réagir.

Une fois les deux otages libérées, Harry s'élança, faisant son chemin vers la surface aussi rapidement que possible. Quelques habitants du lac s'attardaient vers la surface, et il fallait mieux éviter les problèmes, s'il pouvait.

Poursuivant son chemin, et se sentant très reconnaissant pour sa précaution d'emporter un heure de plus de Branchiflore, Harry retourna rapidement au point de départ.

Il était aussi très reconnaissant qu'il est lu les propriétés de la plante quand il retourna vers la rive et fit le plus facile -bien qu'obscure- sortilège pour annuler les effets, lui permettant de respirer l'air sans avoir à attendre qu'une heure entière passe.

Ensuite, la petite fille se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur en larme, et Harry comprit soudainement pourquoi Fleur semblait si horriblement nerveuse auparavant. Elle savait que sa sœur avait disparu. Ce avait du être horrible. La seule approximation possible d'Harry aurait été sa propre descente dans la Chambre des Secrets pour secourir la petite sœur de son meilleur -à ce moment-là- ami. Ça n'avait pas été un sentiment très plaisant.

Ron était occupé à absorber l'attention, parfaitement ignorant du fait que finir au fond du lac était très certainement dû au sévère manque d'amis de Harry. En fait, si Ron était ce que Harry aurait le plus manqué, alors il devrait probablement commencer à interviewer pour un remplacement plus permanent que la connaissance amicale dans lequel il avait, à un certain moment, placé tant de confiance.

Harry fut sorti de sa rêverie par une Fleur assez mouillée se tenant soudainement devant lui.

Puis elle le serra contre elle dans une étreinte, embrassant ses joues bruyamment alors qu'elle le remerciait d'avoir sauver sa petite sœur.

Harry n'était pas certain du nombre de points qui leur avait été attribué. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui était arrivé à Ron. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit auquel Hermione aurait pu disparaître. Et il n'avait définitivement pas remarqué la manière dont tous les autres avaient noté le fait qu'il passa la soirée à porter le sourire le plus brillant qu'ils n'aient jamais vu sur son visage.

XXX

Hermione soupira lourdement.

« Harry, sais-tu ce qu'est l'amour ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, sortant de sa profonde contemplation de la cheminée. « Euuh, quo- ? D'où est-ce que ça sort ? »

« Tu as été dans les nuages pendant toute la semaine, et tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire en regardant dans le vide. » Expliqua Hermione avec une expression légèrement angoissée.

« Hé, je ne suis peut-être pas la plus intelligente des personnes, mais je suis assez sûr que je serais au courant si j'étais amoureux, Hermione. » Râla Harry avec irritation.

Hermione prit sa tête entre ses mains, marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible à propos des gars. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi que quelqu'un t'a au moins donné le discours sur ''les roses et les choux*'' ? »

Harry fronça des sourcils. « Je ne vois pas ce que les roses et les choux ont à voir avec l'amour. »

« Ce n'est-... » Chuchota Hermione. « Personne ne t'a jamais enseigné _quoique ce soit_ sur la manière dont les humains fonctionnent ? »

« J'ai été dans une école moldue, comme toi Hermione, j'en sais probablement plus que d'autres. » Il lui lança un regard de travers.

« Ce n'est-... » Hermione renflouât sa tête dans ses mains. « Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà parlé de la manière dont les bébés sont faits ? » Sortit-elle finalement, étouffé par ses mains.

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba, un rougissement s'étendit sur son visage. « Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

« S'il te plaît dis-moi que quelqu'un t'en a parlé ? Vraiment personne ? » Supplia Hermione.

XXX

Harry soupira. Il savait que c'était une idée stupide. En fait, c'était une idée inimaginablement stupide, mais il ne pouvait réellement pas voir d'alternatives.

McGonagall, ce serait impossible. Rogue serait pire. Flitwick serait mauvais. Hagrid pourrait se tromper.

Ils étaient son unique option. Que Merlin le sauve, mais il l'étaient.

Prenant une grande respiration, Harry frappa à la porte du dortoir des jumeaux. Avec un peu d'espoir, il arriverait à se négocier pour lui-même un véritable explication dans la chasse aux informations dont il avait été forcé à engager par Hermione.

Elle avait déjà promis de menacer les deux troubles faits s'ils l'insinuaient délibérément en erreur, mais Harry comptait quand même les convaincre qu'être honnêtes avec des pot-de-vins.

Foutu Dursleys, et foutu manque dans le programme de biologie des écoles moldues primaires.

XXX

Harry passa la semaine d'après sans rencontrer le regard d'aucunes filles dans l'école. Aucunes.

Il fuit Mimi Geignarde à bride rabattue quand elle voulut le saluer. Hermione lui expliqua, et elle n'en fut plus très contrarié, mais pour que le garçon toujours si poli, de risquer de blesser les sentiments d'une fille de cette façon...

Tel était l'horrifique embrassement de LA discussion.

Encore merci, une fois la semaine finie, il parvint à recommencer à parler à Hermione.

Hedwig était, si possible, la plus grande thérapeute du _monde_.

XXX

«_ Donc_, » le confrontât Hermione à nouveau. « J'ai trouvé un certain nombre de travaux écrits qui décrivait l'amour, selon différents auteurs. Je ne suis pas assez expérimentée pour penser que je puisse te l'apprendre, mais s'il te plaît, lit les Harry. » Elle poussa un livre surprenamment fin dans ses mains.

Harry regarda le livre avec surprise. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si mince ? »

« Parce que c'est... c'est de la poésie, d'accord ? » Rougit Hermione. « J'ai demandé à mes parents d'envoyer un livre 'compréhensible' sur l'amour, et c'est ce qu'ils m'ont envoyé. »

Harry regarda le livre avec horreur, le tenant de la même manière dont on tiendrait une chose capable de s'enflammer spontanément à tout moment. « Poésie ? » S'étrangla Harry, jetant un regard trahi à son amie.

« Contentes-toi de lire ce putain de truc, Harry. C'est mieux à long terme. Crois-moi sur ça. » Elle lui tapota l'épaule avant de jeter un dernier regard inconfortable au livre, et puis se retira aussi loin et vite que possible de ce monstrueux livre-pas-assez-encyclopédie.

Harry la regarda pendant un long moment, se sentant terriblement trahi, et profondément convaincu que quelqu'un, quelque part était en train de rire de lui. Probablement en face de sa tombe.

Puis il prit une grande inspiration, et retourna son attention sur le livre qui pourrait possiblement rivalisé avec un certain journal intime répondant, dans une impression véritablement troublante.

Et lui qui pensait que aujourd'hui n'allait pas finir horriblement. Il devrait vraiment connaître l'estampille particulière de sa chance un peu mieux que cela maintenant.

XXX

Hedwig lit le livre par dessus son épaule. Elle fait des bruits qui passaient de l'amusement au dégoût, mais le frapperait sur la tête avec son aile si jamais il tournait la page avant qu'elle n'ait finie de lire.

Apparemment, même les plus impressionnants des thérapeutes ont leurs vices, bien que Harry ait été considérablement impressionné par la faculté de sa chouette à pouvoir lire quelque chose. Elle était évidemment une chouette _très_ intelligente.

Heureusement, ce poison de l'esprit qu'était la poésie était assez rapide à lire, même si Harry était souvent forcé par Hedwig à s'arrêter et _considérer_ le texte et ce qu'il essayait d'expliquer. Pour une raison qu'il lui échappait, elle avait tendance à le faire souvent sur les paragraphes incluant l'amour proche de la haine, ou l'attrait des opposés, ou comment les disputes étaient bonnes pour l'esprit ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Quand il exprimait sa confusion sur le pourquoi de ces pages en particulier, Hedwig se contentait de le fixer pendant un bon moment d'une façon qui faisait Harry se sentir plus petit et dense que jamais. Ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable, alors Harry arrêta de demander et se contenta de simplement lire ces pages avec un peu plus de diligence que ce dont il était lui-même convaincu.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas _pourquoi_ par contre.

XXX

Quand vint finalement la Troisième Épreuve, Harry l'accueillit à bras ouvert.

Finalement, quelque chose qu'il comprenait. Finalement quelque chose qui ne suivait pas une logique féminine, qui était une chose horrible et tordue qui ne faisait jamais aucun sens.

Oui, Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment il était supposé errer à travers un labyrinthe rempli de dangereuses créatures et pièges, mais au moins, les dangereuses créatures et pièges voulaient seulement le tuer, et Harry avait depuis longtemps appris à gérer ce genre d'attitudes.

En plus, tout était mieux que d'être forcé à passer son temps libre à lire tout ces horriblement sur-fleuries... _poésies_. Un mot que Harry tenait comme étant tout à fait néfaste qu'il ne l'utiliserait même pas pour décrire Voldemort. Tommy était mieux que ça.

Le fait que Lavande et Parvati aient noté sa diligence forcée à lire le livre maudit et interrogé Hermione sur son 'changement de cœur', n'a pas arrangé son attirance pour le méli-mélo de phrases interprétatives. Cependant, peut-être qu'il devrait être reconnaissant qu'elles le regardent maintenant avec pitié, plutôt que les gloussements. La pitié il pouvait gérer, les gloussements pas tellement.

XXX

Hermione fut celle qui suggéra le sort des Quatre-Points, mais Harry la pressait consciencieusement pour plus d'information jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise -de façon plutôt énergique- que Moody n'avait en rien inspiré son choix en matière de sortilège.

Harry apprit avec joie le très utile sort des Quatre-Points, mais fit remarqué que cela importerait peu s'il ne savait pas dans quelle direction était le _centre_ du labyrinthe. S'il tournait autour, il pourrait complètement rater le centre et finir de l'autre côté contre le mur, cela sonnait comme si ça allait probablement arriver, étant dans un labyrinthe et tout le bazars.

Cela prit cinq minutes à Harry pour expliquer son problème à Hermione, à ce moment quelque chose dans ses yeux s'illumina. Le genre de lumière brillante annonçant un soudain éclaircissement.

Puis elle a en quelque sorte juste disparu d'un seul coup, avant de réapparaître à nouveau dix minutes après, un léger froncement sur son visage rougi, et l'étincelle toujours présente dans ses yeux.

« Professeur Flitwick a dit qu'il n'existait aucun sortilège de la sorte. » Lui expliqua-t-elle, ignorant son choc sur la manière dont, en dix minutes, elle aurait réussi un trajet d'une demi-heure pour une personne normale -un chemin et un seul si les escaliers coopèrent. « C'est pourquoi nous allons en _faire_ un. » Un sourire vaguement dément s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

Étudiant la silhouette de sa clairement excentrique meilleure amie, Harry se demanda non pas pour la première fois s'il était possible que la jeune fille est développée une sorte de dangereuses addictions au savoir durant leurs années à éviter une mort certaine depuis qu'ils soient arrivés à Poudlard.

Il était encore en train de considérer les pour et contres de monter une intervention quand elle l'agrippa par son col.

« Harry James Potter. Tu vas m'aider à créer une variation de l'enchantement des Quatre-Points tout de suite, ou je te pendrais par les chevilles par-dessus de la Tour d'Astronomie. »

Harry fixa les yeux impassibles d'Hermione, se sentant un peu trop comme un minuscule mammifère regardant un train arriver. Un train voulant sa peau.

Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête.

XXX

Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler qui était sensé être en tête de file – ayant complètement raté l'annonce du classement de la Deuxième Épreuve - donc il était assez reconnaissant que Ludo Verpey commence l'introduction de la Troisième et dernière Épreuve avec le rappel du classement.

Il s'avéra qu'il était en tête.

Harry sentit un léger froncement de sourcil se former alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler de la façon dont cela était arrivé, il se sentit tour à tour ennuyer et contenter quand il se remémora Fleur dans un maillot de bain mouillé l'embrassant sur les joues et l'étreignant. Ennuyer, parce qu'elle ruinait totalement sa concentration et contenter, parce que c'était un souvenir assez plaisant.

Comme ils étaient apparemment autorisés à combattre les autres compétiteurs pendant l'Épreuve, il était aussi un peu déçu aux chances si minces qu'un tel événement arrive à nouveau. Pour une seule raison, cet épreuve ne se passait pas dans le lac, donc elle n'allait probablement pas porté de maillot de bain... ou être mouillée.

Ignorant l'envie soudaine inexplicable d'envoyer un sort au juge le plus proche pour avoir organiser cette Épreuve sur terre, Harry essaya de découvrir pourquoi il était si contrarié.

Fleur semblait confiante et sûre d'elle-même, ces yeux déterminés et défiants.

Elle n'était pas du tout en colère, mais il y avait encore quelque chose de plutôt attirant dans son expression, assez pour lui envoyer la pointe d'un sourire vaciller sur ses lèvres.

Puis, le départ fut annoncé, et Harry courut dans le labyrinthe.

Il n'est peut-être pas entré dans le tournoi de manière volontaire, mais il n'était pas le genre de personne à juste rester derrière et ne rien faire. Peut-être est-ce son côté compétitif qui se réveillait de son inactivité quasi comateuse, peut-être qu'il voulait juste se la péter un peu pour une fois qu'importe lequel des deux, le résultat était le même, il voulait gagner.

XXX

Il avait couru pendant un bon moment, s'occupant de ses oignons, essayant de se rapprocher du centre du labyrinthe, réalisant que le labyrinthe était vivant et plutôt indécis sur l'alternance des couloirs et des impasses d'une minute à une autre, et se posait nonchalamment des questions sur le manque d'horribles montres voulant le manger.

Puis il entendit un cri.

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passa. À un moment, il allait dans une direction, une seconde après il jetait un autre sortilège des Quatre-Points et courait dans une autre direction. Il n'avait pas réellement fait de choix conscient sur sa destination, il se contentait de courir à tout jambe.

Quelque chose apparut devant lui. C'était gros, moche et avec des dents très pointues.

Elle avait également une quantité surprenante de sang en elle, nota Harry impassible tandis que ses vêtements étaient éclaboussés par le liquide quand il enjamba la créature mourante.

Une partie de la haie essaya de se fermer en face de lui, coupant ainsi le passage dans la direction que lui indiquait sa baguette. Elle brûla assez facilement, tout bien considéré. Le feu lécha seulement brièvement le ourlet de ses robes alors qu'il sautait par le trou sans arrêter sa course.

Krum se tenait devant un forme recroquevillée sur le sol.

La forme recroquevillée était en train de se tordre, et avait des cheveux blonds.

Krum disparut à travers le mur que formait la haie.

Il laissa un trou plutôt impressionnant dans son passage, avec un craquement bruyant d'os cassés, et le bruit étrangement sifflant de peau brûlée.

Harry ne remarqua rien de tout cela.

Fleur était à terre.

Fleur était à terre et elle était blessée.

Et avec ses mains tremblantes, de ce qu'une part très lointaine d'Harry devinait être adrénaline, il tomba sur ses genoux à ses côtés.

« Fleur. » Il essaya de la faire revenir, mais ses yeux ne semblaient pas entièrement le reconnaître. « Fleur, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Potter... ? » Murmura-t-elle, une de ses mains s'élevant vers son visage, comme pour être sûr sue c'était vraiment lui.

« Oui, c'est moi. Est-ce que tu vas bien, Fleur ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? » Harry attrapa gentiment sa main, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens.

« J'étais... Krum... » Elle cligna des yeux. « Doloris » Répondit-elle finalement.

Harry tressaillit, soudain une image horrible de Fleur se tordant de douleur apparue dans son esprit, avec beaucoup plus de détails qu'avant. Il était déchiré entre le besoin d'être sûr que tout chose n'étant pas Fleur dans la zone soit morte ou neutralisée, et la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener voir Madame Pomfresh immédiatement.

Harry cligna des yeux à la pensée. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était d'envoyer des étincelles rouges, et les professeurs viendraient à eux, et ils pourraient s'occuper de Fleur.

Il envoya les étincelles rouges avant d'avoir complètement enregistrer l'idée, et resta bêtement à regarder sa baguette. Quand est-ce que ses instincts étaient devenus aussi bons, de toute façon ?

Ne s'attardant pas dessus, Harry reposa son regard sur la sorcière blonde. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Krum n'est pas ici. » Harry s'arrêta, lançant un regard vers ce qui avait été une ouverture dans la haie, content de voir qu'elle s'était refermée derrière la star de Quidditch. « J'ai envoyé des étincelles rouges. Les professeurs arriveront bientôt, d'accord ? »

Fleur fit quelque chose avec sa tête qui pouvait être considéré comme un acquiescement.

Cela sembla être des heures, assis à côté d'elle, essayant de continuer à la faire parler- parce qu'il avait une fois entendu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour les personnes blessées de s'endormir avant qu'elles n'arrivent à l'hôpital- et se faisant très certainement passer pour un idiot complet. On peut seulement demander la condition d'une personne un certain nombre de fois avant que cela ne devienne vain et répétitif, voulant dire que Harry passa la plus grande partie de cette période semblable à des heures d'attente à parler de choses diverses et variées qui lui passaient par la tête.

Fleur ne semblait pas vraiment lui en tenir compte, et souriait un peu quand il devait assez désespère pour sortir un blague de Sirius surpassant même le caractère de son parrain. Elle avait encore l'air de vouloir dormir, donc il continua de parler, la panique luisant dans ses yeux qui priaient continuellement pour que les professeurs se dépêchent.

Quand Flitwick apparut, Harry n'était pas loin d'étreindre le minuscule professeur. Mais ça l'aurait empêché d'aider Fleur, donc il s'abstint.

« Mr. Potter, je croit que vous avez encore un tournoi auquel participer. » Déclara avec précaution Flitwick, après avoir vérifié que Fleur n'était pas dans une condition critique.

« Non. » Répondit Harry avec un ton monotone qui fit reculé l'ex-champion de duel plutôt précipitamment.

« En effet, puis que vous avez envoyé les étincelles rouges, c'est un forfait. » Hocha rapidement Flitwick, avant de les ramener par Protoloin à l'extérieur du labyrinthe.

XXX

Personne ne gagna.

Krum fut trouvé peu de temps après que Fleur et Harry furent retirés de la course. Il avait une allure terrible quand ils le sortirent de là, mais était debout et après une semaine il exprima son horreur face à ses propres actions sous Imperius dans une excuse à tous les champions.

Cédric finit le plus proche de la Coupe, mais fut embusqué par une Acromantula et fut forcé d'envoyer ses propres étincelles rouges.

Il y eu quelques arguments à propos de qui allait recevoir le prix, et s'ils devaient tenter de refaire la Dernière Épreuve pour trouver un vainqueur, mais à la fin, les champions avaient déterminé que Cédric le méritait probablement le plus et avaient réussi à convaincre les juges.

Cédric avait réussi à les suivre -bien que Krum avait un avantage injuste avec Karkaroff étant juge- et n'avait pas subi la pression d'influence extérieur, il n'avait pas abandonné dans un retournement bizarre auquel personne n'arrivait à donner du sens, et il avait été le plus proche de la Coupe à la fin.

Les Pouffsoufles applaudirent si fort que les fenêtres tremblèrent une fois le verdict final annoncé.

La vue et le bruit apporta un sourire au visage d'Harry, tous deux pour l'enthousiasme et le fait qu'il n'en tira _aucune_ notoriété. Il gagnait sur les deux tableaux.

Fol Œil parla un peu avec Dumbledore et disparut, on ne sait où, mais le Directeur les assura qu'ils avaient trouvé celui qui avait utilisé le sort d'Imperius sur Krum, et qu'il était questionné par le Département de la Justice Magique.

Harry se sentait encore vaguement convaincu que Fol Œil devait avoir essayer de le tuer d'une marnière ou d'une autre, mais voulait bien admettre qu'il y avait la possibilité une exception à la règle. Il espérait encore qu'ils obtiendraient de très bonnes réponses après l'interrogation, mais il ne retenait pas son souffle.

Il passa pas mal de temps à se prendre la tête par contre, dans la semaine suivante lors qu'il avait eu quelques flashs de Peter Pettigrow consumé par une douleur immense avec le sentiment d'être submergé par la rage. Il supposait qu'importe quel était le plan de Voldemort, il n'avait pas apprécié son développement.

Alors, une dernière vision lui montra un Pettigrow semblable à un légume, et la rage fut remplacée par une horreur montante. Voldemort aurait réellement dû montrer un petit peu de restreint, puisque maintenant il n'avait plus de servant pour prendre soin de lui.

Faisant une grimace douloureuse, Harry se résigna à ouvrir le livre et trouver le poème.

C'était un poème à propos d'une terreur incompréhensible face à la douleur d'un être aimé.

Fronçant pensivement des sourcils, Harry essaya de se rappeler e qui s'était passé dans le labyrinthe, comme Hermione le lui avait ordonné, tandis qu'il déambulait vers le lac. Le lac était un bon endroit pour la réflexion, même si le dire de cette manière en faisait un jeu de mot pas terrible.

Une douce brise jouait avec une chevelure blonde, et soudainement le déclic se fit.

Il était amoureux.

Et elle se tenait juste en face de lui.

Les yeux de Fleur rencontrèrent les siens, une douce chaleur à l'intérieur de lui coupa sa respiration.

Elle n'était pas aussi attirante que Cho Chang, il n'allait pas en baver... Elle était juste Fleur.

Et elle était la plus jolie fille qu'il n'est jamais rencontré.

« Harry Potter, ne suis-je pas assez attirante? » Lui demanda-t-elle, une sourire mutin sur les lèvres qui fit accélérée ses battements de cœur.

« Tu l'es. » Admit-il d'une voix qu'il réussit d'une certaine manière à garder neutre.

« Tu n'es pas en train de baver. » Souligna-t-elle, élargissant encore son sourire.

« Tu n'es pas _si_ attirante. » Rétorqua-t-il, sa voix encore calme, même s'il tordait la vérité presque jusqu'au mensonge.

« Alors, jusqu'à quel point je dois être attirante pour que j'arrive à te faire saliver ? » Le défit-elle, une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux.

« J'sais pas, je suis encore un peu nouveau au fait d'être amoureux de toi. » Admit-il, sentant son visage rougir à la confession.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux pendant un long moment, son visage commençant lentement à rougir en réponse.

« C'était la bonne réponse, Harry Potter. » Sourit-elle finalement. « Peut-être qu'un test serait le bien venu ? » Elle s'avança vers lui, ses hanches se balançant de façon nettement féminine.

Et alors, c'est avec espièglerie que son sourire prit un air prédateur, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Harry réalisa quelque chose qui allait définitivement contre tout ce qu'il savait.

Il n'existait aucune poésie _suffisamment_ fleurie pour décrire ses baisers.

* * *

Note de l'auteur **Racke** :

Voldemort meurt, à nouveau, de faim – quelque chose de la sorte. Et oui, cette fois il meurt pour de bon, dû à la destruction du journal, avec le fait que les horcruxes ne sont pas faits pour des morts répétés. Imaginé un filet de sécurité créé pour gérer _une_ seule mort, forcé d'en supporter trois, avec un trou fait par l'absence d'un des horcruxes. Le résultat final est l'effondrement complet.

Et pour le « pouvoir qu'il ne connaît pas » ? C'est évidant : l'esprit sportif.

* * *

Note de traduction :

Il y a quelques expressions anglaises difficilement traductibles en français :

- ''meep'' : mot anglais de langage courant qui sert à tout et à rien. Pour dire bonjour, remplacer bloody, fucking. Pas mal d'autres utilisations. Pour ce texte, ce sera pour une personne qui ne sait pas quoi dire et au lieu de sortir une connerie, sort ça. La première pensée de Harry face au dragon.

- ''the birds and the bees'' : terme pour parler de la sexualité. Donc j'ai décidé de me servir de l'histoire des roses et des choux, vous savez les filles naissent dans les roses, les garçons dans les choux.

J'espère que ça vous a plus :D


End file.
